


Миллиметры

by vasi_lina



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Red Velvet - Fandom, f(x)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Кровь на платье того же оттенка, что и помада на губах.





	Миллиметры

**Author's Note:**

> это должно было быть гораздо более длинной и сложной историей, а получилось скомкано, мало и не очень хорошо, я знаю, но что-то всё-таки получилось, так что пусть будет
> 
> изначально не должно было быть вообще ничего, был только вот этот фанфик:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749001/chapters/34100780
> 
> вельветки там - очень эпизодические, но есть. и я решила, что они достойны большего. хотя бы сыльги. так что всё, что написано выше, можно считать её предысторией. чтобы она смогла мелькнуть в том макси и сыграть свою роль. 
> 
> кочжинын харт би би бит паллачжинындэ
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Разве не все через это проходят?

Тело в шрамах и соль в глазах, сбитые костяшки, кровь, горечь металла на языке (промахнуться из винтовки с прицелом – это действительно верх тупости, неудивительно, что отец врезал этой же винтовкой ей по лицу). 

И тренироваться до того состояния, когда падаешь чаще, чем шагаешь – это неудивительно. Стоять на морозе час, второй, десятый, пока не придумаешь, как взломать собственный дом. Стрелять по голубям. Не спать несколько дней подряд, потому что «во время заказов тебе будет некогда спать, привыкай, милая». 

Привыкай, Сыльги. К крови на руках. К боли в мышцах. К отцу, который не умеет хвалить, и матери, которой нет, кажется, никогда и не было. Все те улыбки, объятия и мягкие волосы, в которые так здорово можно было уткнуться носом… Это слишком ирреально для настоящего. Об этом лучше не вспоминать. Никогда больше. Потому что такие, как Сыльги, не плачут. У них слёзы – это кислота, которая разъедает ошмётки трепыхающейся ещё души. Выжигают на щеках дорожки, которые отец так не любит видеть. И оборачиваются синяками, к которым Сыльги почему-то никогда не оказывается готова.

На папу нельзя обижаться.

Папа хочет для неё лучшего. 

Чего-то большего, чем бордель, в котором сдохла мать, и тюрьмы, в которую потом едва не загремел отец. За убийство того самого клиента, о котором хозяйка сказала, что он «немного выпил и вспылил». Совсем чуть-чуть. До черепа, проломленного ножкой от стула. Лица, всего во вмятинах и синяках, совершенно неузнаваемого. Сыльги никогда не хотела его узнавать. Это отец совал ей под нос фотографии. Смотри, это было твоей матерью. Смотри, тебе лучше тренироваться усерднее. 

– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы такое случилось с тобой, да, моя хорошая? 

Тем самым голосом, добрым и вкрадчивым, от которого всегда бросало в дрожь. После которого было больно.

– Значит, старайся лучше, милая.

Сыльги всегда старалась изо всех сил. Вот только отец никогда так не считал.

Она не помнит, когда была первая тренировка, не помнит, когда именно папа выбрал для неё будущее. Но в восемь она уже взламывала замки, в десять знала все болевые точки (отец показывал их на ней самой, чтобы лучше запомнила, куда жать), а в пятнадцать могла вслепую собрать винтовку.

Когда ей было шестнадцать, отец всё-таки попался полиции. Это было шоком – во-первых, потому, что кучу лет до этого он без особых проблем скрывался, а во-вторых, потому, что Сыльги не знала, что делать теперь. Совершенно. В голове была пустота, такая же, как и в списке контактов. Для государства она умерла ещё в шесть лет (Сыльги до сих пор не хочется знать, откуда отец взял труп маленькой девочки и как подкинул его к больнице). 

Она знала отца, который учил её обращаться с оружием. Знала мужчин, которых он приводил и которые учили её обращаться со своим телом. Тело ведь тоже оружие – так говорил папа. С папой нельзя спорить. Пусть телу и бывает больно, пусть потом почему-то и хочется стереть с себя пару-тройку слоёв кожи, стоя под душем. 

Была Эмбер. Она учила вскрывать замки и взламывать пароли. А ещё – давала конфеты (пока отец не видел) и улыбалась так тепло, что в груди щемило что-то почти погибшее. Они были знакомы не больше месяца давно в детстве, но память о ней хранилась где-то на задворках сознания. Даже спустя целые тонны дней, которые то, щемящее, окончательно придавили. 

Эмбер не нашлась в её старом доме. Но Сыльги была упорной, ей было некуда идти, а в рюкзаке за спиной была целая коллекция оружия и никакой еды. Она прождала у порога два дня, прежде чем заметила знакомую голову за забором. Эмбер шла рядом с какой-то девушкой – высокой, красивой, уверенной. У Сыльги в горле встал ком, потому что «сомневайся во всех, милая», но ведь это Эмбер. 

Эмбер однажды назвала её «солнышком» (и это было лучшей наградой во всей её жизни). И ведь отец где-то её нашёл, и не побоялся показать ей свою единственную дочь, и она шагала по улице, держа вторую девушку за руку, и…

Оказалось, что они шли в пиццерию.

Сыльги спустя пару минут узнавания позволили идти вместе с ними.

Первая в жизни пицца, первый в жизни разговор на равных сразу с двумя людьми и дружелюбные улыбки на лицах их обеих. Но что ещё хуже – куча людей за соседними столиками. Шумных и ярких. Тогда Сыльги вдруг очень резко и очень больно поняла, что нет. Не все через это проходят. Не всех ломают, чтобы они подошли под заранее отлитые формы. Не всем приходится делать выбор между тем, чтобы остаться собой, и тем, чтобы остаться в живых. 

Кто-то просто... живёт. 

Эмбер со своей подругой сидела напротив. Эмбер расспрашивала об отце. Суджон заказывала пиццу с ананасами у улыбчивого официанта. Сыльги от растерянности не могла и двух слов связать, но её историю, в общем и целом, поняли. 

Эмбер взяла её к себе. 

– Не оставлять же такой набор навыков на улице, – и всё, вот так легко, с объятием (Сыльги, оказавшись вдруг в чужих руках, поперхнулась воздухом) и обещанием позаботиться о ней. То есть найти ей место в криминальной мозаике Сеула. 

Всё шло просто прекрасно, пока Сыльги помогала Эмбер с её заказами. Отмыть оружие от крови, смазать ружьё, поторговаться с заказчиком, закопать труп. А потом Эмбер заявила, что нужно зарабатывать собственную репутацию. Первая задача простая, очень – госпожа Бэ, бизнесвумен, мешавшая чем-то другому бизнесу. 

– Она с дочерю на этих выходных отдыхает в загородном доме, – инструктировала Эмбер, уплетая салат. – Я бы взломала соседний дом, забралась бы на крышу или балкон и оттуда бы её и сняла. У заказчика никаких особых требований, нужно просто пристрелить.

Сыльги была уверена, что будет действительно просто. Она кучу раз такое видела. Годами к этому готовилась. И когда Сыльги стояла на чьём-то чужом балконе, держа на прицеле выход из здания, в груди ничего не дрожало. Найти цель, спустить курок. Чистая механика. Ничего цепляющего.

А потом госпожа Бэ вышла из своего особняка. С дочерью, обнимающей её за плечи. Они смеялись чему-то, что Сыльги не могла услышать, и просто стояли на крыльце. Не зная о винтовке в сотне метрах левее. 

Эта дочь оказалась красивой. Даже перечёркнутая линиями прицела, через который Сыльги её разглядывала. Очень красивой. Тёмные волосы, белое платье, улыбка, ярко-красная из-за помады. Но всё равно какая-то… добрая. Беззащитная. 

Сыльги заставила себя перевести прицел обратно, на бизнесвумен.

Рука дрогнула. 

По белому платью растеклось пятно того же оттенка, что и помада на раскрытых в шоке губах. 

Сыльги исправилась следующим выстрелом, который прошил голову госпожи Бэ. И испугалась. Неожиданно, позорно, недопустимо испугалась. Девушки, которая лежала на тёмно-красном крыльце, пытаясь докричаться до своей матери. 

Почему люди кричат, даже когда от чужого черепа отколот немаленький такой кусок?

Сыльги не знала.

Но она не смогла не узнать больше об этой девушке. Эмбер не одобряла, потому что «слишком много эмоций», однако сама же и помогла её найти, потому что «ты ведь не успокоишься». 

Бэ Джухён, студентка-балерина, девятнадцать лет.

Раздробленный позвоночник и паралич нижних конечностей.

Сыльги не смогла заснуть, раз за разом вспоминая чужую улыбку и кровь на платье. 

– Если вдруг стало совестно, то попробуй искупить вину, – предложила Эмбер, когда заметила тёмно-синие круги под глазами. – Я вот отдаю кучу денег в фонд для больных детей. Они мне присылают фотографии тех, кого лечат. Знаешь, это помогает засыпать.

Сыльги не было совестно (наверное, что конкретно значит слово «совестно», она так и не поняла). Просто Джухён, опутанная трубками, тоже казалась больным ребёнком. И это почему-то не шло из головы. Но должно было уйти. Чтобы в груди снова разлилось привычное тяжёлое ничего. Так что Сыльги отдала весь свой гонорар врачу, который лечил Джухён (как выяснилось, в наследство от матери получила она немного недвижимости и много долгов). А врач почти насильно отвёл благотворительницу в палату Джухён. Сыльги не хотела этого видеть. Сыльги не хотела её знать. Сыльги не хотела снова чувствовать, как спокойствие внутри трещит по швам. 

Но спящая Джухён казалась ангелом. К которому по какой-то глупой ошибке присоединены пищащие аппараты. 

Сыльги почти успела уйти. 

А потом Джухён открыла глаза. Покрасневшие, словно она даже во сне плакала. И посмотрела со смесью боли и усталости, так, как сама Сыльги когда-то смотрела на своё отражение. 

– Эта Кан Сыльги, она пожертвовала вам на лечение, – улыбнулся врач и продолжил, картинно понизив голос, – наверное, она ваша фанатка.

Эта версия и осталась рабочей. Сыльги тем же вечером нашла все выступления Джухён, выучила балетные термины и задолбала Эмбер вопросами о том, что делать дальше. Потому что до этого Джухён просила Сыльги остаться в палате. И ей очень хотелось сесть рядом с больничной койкой.

– Привязанности в нашей работе – лишнее, – качала головой Эмбер.

– Но у тебя ведь есть Суджон!

– Во-первых, она вертится в тех же кругах, что и мы, её не испугаешь кровью на руках, – от чужого вздоха Сыльги вдруг стало не по себе. – Во-вторых, говорю же, лишнее. 

– Почему?

Эмбер растянула губы, но назвать это улыбкой не поворачивался язык. 

– Потому что такие, как мы, не должны быть с кем-то. Я поэтому столько лет просто… забочусь о ней. Ну, знаешь, слушаю какую-то херню про сумочки, подставляю плечо, чтобы она поплакала, вытаскиваю из всякого дерьма… – Эмбер осеклась. – Вытаскивала. Но Суджон не смогла быть одна. Никто из них не может. Даже если эта твоя Джухён – инвалидка… У неё есть пара квартир, особняк и милое личико. Кто-то, кто заграбастает её руку и сердце, обязательно найдётся. А ты не сможешь на это смотреть. Не обманывай себя.

Сыльги правда пыталась понять, что именно Эмбер имеет в виду, но Сыльги никогда не была сильна в общении.

– Почему не смогу? – как это часто бывало, Эмбер нахмурилась от её прямоты. – И… Ты что, тоже не смогла?

– Я-то смогла, – губы Эмбер скривились в усмешке. – Её парень – ублюдок, но я смогла. И всё равно, ты представить не можешь, сколько раз я была готова его убить.

– Сколько? – до Сыльги только спустя пару секунд дошло, что вопрос какой-то тупой и неуместный.

– Каждый раз, когда она плакала.

На этом разговор закончился, и понимать его смысл Сыльги пришлось самой. 

К сожалению, ей это удалось. 

Потому что Джухён была прекрасна. Прикованная к кровати, разбитая морально, оравшая на своего врача, когда тот пытался вколоть ей успокоительного. И улыбавшаяся ей, Сыльги. Рассказывавшая кучу историй из своей жизни. О том, как она пела в школьном хоре, как ходила в поход с семьёй, как танцевала на экзаменах в академию искусств.

При любом упоминании танцев Джухён неизбежно начинала плакать, так что уже спустя пару встреч Сыльги научилась уводить разговор от опасной темы. Джухён, кажется, было не особенно важно, о чём говорить. Лишь бы отвлечься от больничной действительности и мёртвых ног. 

– Ты же ещё придёшь? – с надеждой в глазах, с умоляюще-прямой линией бровей и дрожащим голосом.

– Конечно, – потому что, как сказал врач, к Джухён больше никто не приходил. Только из полиции.

Сыльги почему-то не хотелось представлять себе, как Джухён целыми днями лежит в палате и ненавидит своё новое тело. 

Оно стало для неё клеткой только потому, что у Сыльги дрогнула рука. Совсем чуть-чуть. На пару миллиметров. Которую расстояние превратило в пару дециметров. В тёмно-красное пятно на белом платье. 

У Сыльги не было никакого права на улыбки Джухён. На её шутки, смех, на чужую руку в собственной руке. У Джухён очень нежная кожа. И душа – такая же, тонкая, светлая, такую можно поранить одним неосторожным движением. Всего в пару миллиметров. Сыльги сложно понимать людей, но Джухён она словно насквозь видела.

Та её – нет.

Считала, что Сыльги просто желала стать подругой никому неизвестной балерине, которая когда-то подавала надежды. Джухён явно хотелось в это верить. А Сыльги хотелось к ней возвращаться. Потому что внутри всё переворачивалось и било под рёбра, когда Джухён смотрела из-под ресниц и говорила, что Сыльги очень милая с такими косичками. 

Чувствовать оказалось странно. Немного больно. Очень неудобно. Но отказаться от этого стало слишком сложно, чтобы Сыльги себя заставляла. Ведь можно же умещать в жизни что-то очень разное. Должно было получиться. Днём – щебетание Джухён, вечером – крики жертвы, которую Сыльги загнала в тупик. 

– Наверное, я ошибалась, – сказала Эмбер, пока Сыльги обыскивала труп. – Вряд ли эта Джухён разбудит твою душу. 

Эмбер часто говорила странные вещи. Сыльги на них только пожимала плечами.

– Но она вполне может стать твоей душой, – Эмбер закурила сигарету. – Знаешь, если она одна вызывает в тебе сочувствие, то у тебя к ней по-любому есть чувства.

Сыльги не понимала, что значат эти слова. То есть, теоретически, осознавала, но вот представить такое в жизни было слишком сложно. Все эти парочки из дорам. Признания, букеты, прогулки под луной. Это ведь выдуманное. От и до. 

Но когда она увидела в палате Джухён какую-то другую девушку, её вдруг захотелось вытащить оттуда, заломив руки. В первую секунду. Потом Сыльги заметила, что Джухён улыбалась, и… И если Джухён улыбалась, то, значит, всё шло как надо. Наоборот, эту девушку можно и в палате запереть, чтобы Джухён улыбалась дольше. Пусть сердце и колет чем-то совсем неуместным. 

Сыльги почему-то думала, что Джухён улыбается только ей. А теперь её потеснила девушка в полицейской форме. 

Через пару минут выяснилось – когда врач говорил, что к Джухён иногда приходит полиция, это значило старую подругу. Сон Сынван, офицера полиции. Которая взялась расследовать убийство её матери. 

Сыльги поняла, что, если Сынван хоть немного приблизиться к правде, следующее убийство не заставит себя ждать.

Джухён будет больно, если она узнает, кто такая Сыльги. Это – единственное, что имеет значение. Сама Сыльги сумеет оставить эту палату только в воспоминаниях, но вот Джухён… Джухён не должно быть ещё больнее. Никогда больше. 

Сыльги успела запомнить, как она смеётся.

Этого будет достаточно.


End file.
